


Hokuto & Anzu

by Sachidy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), Trickstar - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy, Happy Ending, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachidy/pseuds/Sachidy
Summary: Writer : IvyPlotter : Sach





	Hokuto & Anzu

Cermin yang berada di depan wanita itu menunjukkan dirinya tengah penuh tenaga hari ini. Sudut bibirnya sesekali ditarik untuk menciptakan senyum ketika memperhatikan setiap bagian wajahnya yang tampak sangat berbeda hari ini. Cermin itu seolah kembali tersenyum padanya di hari yang penuh kebahagiaan. Beberapa orang yang berada di belakangnya bertepuk tangan beberapa kali, mengucapkan kalimat berisi pujian tentang kecantikannya ataupun mengomentari wajahnya yang harus segera dirapikan sebelum acara dimulai.

Wanita itu tiba-tiba memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukannya ketika menyudahi lamunan melihat cermin yang tampak lebih nyaman ketimbang melihat yang lain. Matanya melihat ke arah bawah, melihat sebuah gaun yang tidak biasa dimana tidak semua orang mampu mengenakannya setiap saat. Gaun itu hanya dikenakan di hari yang membahagiakan di kehidupan setiap wanita dimana ketika selesai mengenakan gaun itu kehidupan mereka akan berubah seratus persen.

Pernikahan.

Jantung wanita itu berdetak sedikit kencang ketika dia sepenuhnya sadar dari lamunannya dan sepenuhnya sadar bahwa hari ini dia akan menikahi seorang pria yang sudah lama dicintainya. Cinta itu akan terwujud dalam sebuah janji suci nyata, tidak bermain-main ketika mereka hanya menjalin hubungan sebatas tali tipis sepasang kekasih. Wajahnya sedikit memerah, bukan karena riasan melainkan karena bagian wajahnya memanas ditambah pacu jantung yang semakin tidak karuan. Gugup juga teraduk dalam hatinya, siapa orang yang mampu menjalani hari ini dengan tenang?  
Hari ini semua kehidupannya berubah.

Beberapa orang yang tampak di cermin itu tiba-tiba meninggalkan ruangan. Wanita itu sedikit terkejut ketika merasa ditinggalkan. Ketika dia hendak berbalik, keberadaan seorang pria yang tertangkap di matanya mengejutkan hati dan mentalnya yang dari tadi tidak berhenti-henti mengeluarkan perasaan senang, gugup dan bahagia yang tidak dapat diukur dalam alat ukur manapun di dunia.

“Anzu,” pria itu memanggil nama si wanita dengan senyum tipis terukir di wajah tampan dengan balutan pakaian pengantinnya. Walau keduanya sudah memilih pakaian pengantin dan mempersiapkan acara sematang mungkin, mereka tetap saja memberikan gestur tubuh gugup ketika bersama. Keduanya sempat menghela napas lega ketika seluruh tekanan mendadak hilang. “Kau tidak apa-apa?”

“U-Uhm,” angguk Anzu sedikit ragu. “Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa,”

“Begitu pula aku.”

Kemudian keduanya tertawa. Suasana sedikit cair bagaikan cokelat. Hangat, tapi manis.

“Gugup?”

“Bisa dibilang seperti itu, tapi,” wanita itu terkekeh pelan, “dibandingkan gugup, mungkin perasaan ini lebih disebut...bahagia.”

Pria itu tersenyum, “Ya, kau benar.”

Wanita itu mencoba berdiri dari tempat duduknya, sang pria menggenggam kedua tangan si wanita. Keduanya memberikan ekspresi bahagia. Mata wanita itu kemudian melirik cermin yang menunjukkan keduanya. Berdiri serasi dengan pakaian pengantin mereka.

“Rasanya baru kemarin kita bertemu,”

“Kemarin? Kita sudah lama bertemu,”

Anzu tertawa melihat calon suaminya. Cermin itu kembali dilihatnya dan tiba-tiba pantulan cermin itu berubah. Cermin itu menunjukkan seorang pria dengan tatapan kaku mengucapkan nama dan salam kenal padanya.

“Aku Hidaka Hokuto. Aku ketua kelas disini. Guru memintaku membantumu, jadi jika kau ada pertanyaan, langsung tanyakan saja.”

Pria itu mengucapkan namanya, memberikan salam dan beberapa pengarahan pada wanita itu semasa sekolah. Kehidupan mereka berlanjut pada putaran memori di dalam cermin, penuh bahagia dan juga kesibukan karir mereka. Siapa yang berkata untuk menjalani kehidupan romansa adalah hal yang mudah?

Keputusan ini diambil Hokuto tidak menggunakan perasaan cinta semata. Pria itu seolah ikut teringat ketika masa-masa sibuknya sebagai seorang idol. Selain idol pun dia pernah menjalani kehidupan sebagai seorang aktor. Pekerjaan yang begitu berat jika harus dibarengi dengan kehidupan percintaan. Privasi seolah tidak dibutuhkan lagi di dalam dunia hiburan. Dia dan calon istrinya sempat mengakhiri hubungan sementara akibat itu.

Tapi perasaan Hokuto tidaklah berubah.

Belakangan ini dia melakukan pekerjaan besar bagi seorang aktor dan idol, yaitu konser solo. Tidak hanya itu, konser solo yang baru saja dia lakukan ini adalah tour keliling dimana waktu untuk menghubungi keluarga ataupun rekan Trickstarnya saja nyaris tidak ada. Dia harus memastikan tubuhnya benar-benar beristirahat sebelum bekerja, dia tidak boleh melewatkan sedikitpun jadwal dan tidak ingin meletakkan satupun kesalahan yang mampu merusak pekerjaan serta mencoreng namanya.

Malam awal dari semuanya, ketika Hokuto tengah mendiskusikan pekerjaan baru setelah dia meraih kesuksesan besar dalam konser solonya. Bunyi ponselnya berdering cukup lama sampai-sampai dia sendiri ingin membanting ponselnya entah kemana.

“Hokke, Hokke, Hokke, Hokke, Hokke!!” Begitulah isi notifikasi ponsel Hokuto begitu dia selesai rapat dan menghidupkan ponselnya. “JANGAN LUPA JANJIMU HARI INI—!!!!!!”

Akehoshi Subaru, seorang rekan yang begitu ceria diantara kelompok idolnya dulu. Dia menggelar sebuah pesta sederhana begitu mengetahui setiap anggota mereka akhirnya memiliki waktu luang. Jujur saja dia juga sedikit merindukan keributan dan keceriaan yang mereka jalani bersama sewaktu masih remaja, tapi sebagai seorang profesional dalam pekerjaannya, dia tidak boleh bersifat kekanak-kanakan.

Begitu pria itu menginjakkan kaki di tempat pesta, tepatnya di sebuah kamar kecil yang digunakan untuk karaoke, beberapa orang langsung menyapanya dengan senang. Ucapan selamat atas kesuksesannya, ucapan lama tidak berjumpa dan lain sebagainya.

“Hokke! Akhirnya kita berkumpul bersama lagi!”

“Syukurlah ya, Subaru.”

“Hidaka-kun orangnya sibuk sih,”

Hokuto tidak bisa tidak tersenyum, walau senyumnya bisa dikatakan setipis benang, ketika melihat rekan-rekannya yang bahagia. Hatinya yang begitu merindukan suasana nyaman langsung menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa begitu mereka cerewet soal karir dan kesibukannya.

Kalau diingat-ingat kembali, dia memang sudah sibuk sekarang. Setelah pekerjaan besar pun, dia harus menerima pekerjaan lagi. Baru beberapa hari ini dia bisa menyentuh kasur dengan nyaman, bahkan tidak tahu ingin mengerjakan apa karena terlalu sering beraktivitas.

“Hidaka-kun?”

Hokuto terkesiap ketika mendengar panggilan itu, kemudian menoleh ke arah salah satu rekannya, Yuuki Makoto yang menatapnya dengan sedikit cemas. “Apa kau memaksakan dirimu datang kemari?”

“Ha? Tidak, jangan membuat suasana jadi runyam begitu,” balas Hokuto. “Hanya saja...”

“H-Hokke sakit? Butuh obat?!”

“Tidak, tidak,” Hokuto menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, “Hanya saja aku merasa sudah lama sekali kita tidak berkumpul dan bercanda tawa seperti ini. Jadi, kira-kira begitulah. Jangan membuatku mengatakan hal memalukan, dasar kalian.”

“Kalau mau dibilang, memang sudah lama sekali ya. Mendengarnya dari mulut Hidaka-kun terdengar sedikit aneh, tapi Hidaka-kunlah yang paling sibuk diantara kita lho.”

“Hokke sudah dewasa~ Sudah siap menikah dong~”

Menikah?

Kalau mau dibilang, akibat terlalu sibuk menekuni karirnya, dia sama sekali tidak menjalani kehidupan percintaan kecuali masa-masa sekolahnya dulu. Terlintas di pikirannya gadis yang selama ini membantunya dan tim dalam kegiatan idolnya dulu. Suara lembutnya, wajah manisnya, ekspresi cemasnya, Hokuto sedikit tersenyum ketika mengingat kembali kehidupannya bersama mantan kekasih.

Lagipula mereka mengakhiri hubungan bukan karena perasaan yang tidak sesuai, melainkan karena pekerjaan. Hokuto yang ingin fokus pada karirnya memutuskan hal itu.

“Ngomong-ngomong soal menikah, keadaan Anzu bagaimana ya?”

“Anzu ya... Tadi kuajak, tapi kelihatannya dia sibuk sekali hari ini,” Akehoshi menggembungkan pipi ketika mengingat pesan penolakan dari gadis itu. “Lagipula, Anzu pindah-pindah mulu,”  
Sudah berapa bulan Hokuto tidak menghubungi gadis itu? Rasanya sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya dia tidak melihat gadis yang dicintainya, perasaan rindu tiba-tiba keluar dari hati tanpa seizin pemiliknya.

“Kenapa kalian bisa menghubungkan kata ‘menikah’ dengan ‘Anzu’ sih?” balas Hokuto ingin fokus pada pembicaraannya. Dia tidak ingin membuat rekannya cemas lagi, sebelum akhirnya mereka menyerang Hokuto dengan tatapan tajam hingga nyaris mengeluarkan suara imajiner “Jiiiiii—“

“Hokuto sendiri tidak mengabari Anzu?” tanya Isara

“Soal apa?”

“Kegiatanmu.”

“Kalian ‘kan sudah tahu kami itu putus,” ucapnya dengan ekspresi datar dan memalingkan wajah seolah tidak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan.

“Kalau Anzu-chan sendiri sekarang sudah kembali kesini lho, aku mendengarnya ketika bekerja tadi,” ucap Yuuki sambil melirik Hokuto. “Bukankah ini kesempatanmu, Hidaka-kun?”

Hokuto mengernyitkan alisnya, “Kesempatan apa?”

Tiga orang dari empat orang yang tengah duduk di sana menghela napas panjang. Hokuto—satu-satunya pria yang kebingungan disana—hanya memberikan ekspresi heran, bahkan microphone karaoke yang seharusnya dimainkan mereka sudah tidak menarik perhatian mereka lagi, tujuan utama mereka untuk bersenang-senang seketika dilupakan ketika mendapatkan celah untuk mengejek Hidaka Hokuto itu orang bodoh.

“Seperti yang tengah kita bicarakan dari tadi, Hokke,” Tumben-tumbennya seorang Akehoshi Subaru bisa menunjukkan ekspresi serius selain bekerja, “Kita sudah dewasa.”

“I-Iya?”

“Kita sudah dewasa.”

“Aku tahu itu dan kenapa?”

“Kau tidak ingin melamar Anzu?”

Selama lima detik, suasana kamar karaoke itu hening, tidak layak disebut tempat karaoke. Seolah ada asap dari bom yang baru saja meledak di wajah datar Hidaka Hokuto, siapapun bisa melihat semburat merah di bagian bawah matanya. Tempat itu kembali ribut seperti karaoke pada umumnya setelah Hokuto memberi respon dengan sedikit berteriak, “Melamar? Apa yang kalian bicarakan?!”

Lagi-lagi ketiganya menghela napas panjang.

“Hokuto, kalau kau berlama-lama, Anzu bisa jatuh hati ke orang lain lho.”

“Anzu bukan orang seperti itu!”

“Jadi Hidaka-kun menahan-nahannya karena percaya Anzu-chan akan mencintaimu selamanya?” Yuuki tertawa setelahnya. “Ayolah, menghubunginya saja tidak pernah. Jangankan dia, kami saja tidak kau hubungi!”

“Atau Anzu justru mengira Hokke sudah memiliki kekasih lain di sela pekerjaannya,”

“Oi!”

Isara Mao bertepuk tangan di sela-sela Akehoshi Subaru dan Yuuki Makoto terus memojokkan pria ini, “Hokuto itu bodoh ya!”

“Kenapa kalian jadi seperti ini?!”

Ketiganya terus menatap Hokuto, Hokuto sendiri dibingungkan dengan situasi seperti ini. Tapi jika dipikirkan kembali, dia sudah lama tidak menghubungi Anzu.

Bagaimana kabarnya sekarang, apa pekerjaannya juga dia tidak tahu. 

Memangnya dia pantas untuk melamarnya?

“M-Melamar itu...terlalu jauh,” ucap Hokuto pelan.

“Melangkahlah maju!” Isara tiba-tiba berteriak. “Kalau kalian hanya sebatas teman atau kekasih, begitu banyak celah yang merusak hubungan kalian. Apalagi Hokuto, kau seorang aktor! Tokoh masyarakat sekarang! Seharusnya aku tidak perlu memberitahumu, kau sudah tahu resiko memiliki kekasih, ‘kan? Karena itulah kau memutuskan hubunganmu dengan Anzu.”

“Sudah saatnya kau serius dengan hubunganmu dengan dia, Hokke.”

“Apalagi wanita seperti Anzu-chan pasti banyak juga yang mengincarnya. Dia seorang produser, lho.”

“Makanya, ajak saja dia menikah!”

“Tidak perlu menjadi istri sekarang, tunangan saja dulu!”

“T-Tunggu dulu, tunggu dulu, Kalian!” Hokuto berusaha mencari jeda waktu untuk berpikir.

“Atau...” Yuuki menatap Hokuto serius, “kau sudah tidak mencintai Anzu-chan lagi?”

Pertanyaan itu menjadi akhir dari pikiran penuh Hokuto ketika dipojokkan oleh teman-temannya. Dia langsung berdiri sehingga tiga orang disana terkejut karenanya.

“...oi, Yuuki,”

“I-Iya?” Apakah Hokuto marah? Apakah Hokuto akan memakan mereka? Beginilah kira-kira batin seorang Yuuki Makoto.

“...pertanyaan itu tidak akan kujawab,”

“Hokuto marah...!!” batin tiga orang sisanya di dalam hati berbarengan.

“Pertanyaan itu akan kujawab di depannya langsung. Beri aku lokasinya dimana,”

Tatapan mata Hokuto menunjukkan keseriusan. Tatapan mata itu sama seperti matanya ketika serius bekerja—semoga saja Hokuto tidak menganggap ini sebagai sebuah pekerjaan—dan itu direspon baik oleh rekan-rekannya.

“Hokke akan menikah!!”  
“Yuhuuu, Hokuto menikaah!!”  
“Jangan lupa undang kami yaa!”  
“Aku pasti tidak akan mengundang kalian!”



Mobil miliknya segera diparkirkan. Pria itu langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju gedung yang menjulang tinggi di langit malam dibawah sinar purnama. Menurut rekannya, Anzu tengah berada di sini setelah melakukan acara peresmian sebuah project bersama. Pandangannya difokuskan untuk mencari Anzu, rasanya tidak ingin mengeluarkan energi tambahan untuk berbicara dengan orang lain tentang keberadannya--dan itu juga akan cukup memancing keributan jika seorang aktor mendadak berada disana.

Hokuto tengah mengatur napas ketika melihat seorang gadis yang sangat dikenalnya tengah berbincang dengan seorang pria lain yang dikenalnya.

"Saegusa Ibara...."

Kenangan terlintas sejenak ketika melihat pria itu. Salah satu anggota Eden dari Shuuetsu Academy, Saegusa Ibara. Dia dapat dikatakan rivalnya di masa lalu. Perjuangan mereka dalam Dream Festival dan perjuangan mereka lainnya. Di antara napas yang berusaha ditariknya, dia merasakan perasaan tidak enak.

Namun sekarang berbeda. Semuanya begitu berbeda. Seperti yang dikatakan teman-temannya tadi, Yuuki, Akehoshi, dan Isara, semua yang berada di depan mereka sudah berbeda dibandingkan ketika mereka masih menjalani masa sekolah dulu.

Saegusa dan Anzu akhirnya berpisah ketika mereka mengobrol sejenak. Saegusa berjalan ke arah Hokuto dan Anzu berjalan ke arah berlawanan. Saegusa terkesiap ketika menyadari keberadaan pria yang langka sekali menginjakkan kaki disini. Senyum tipis yang Hokuto tidak sukai itu terlukis di wajah pria bersurai merah tua itu ketika dia memberikan hormat dengan mengangkat tangan ke arah Hokuto,

"Wah, wah, lama tidak berjumpa, Orang Terkenal, maksudku, Hokuto-san."

Benar. Sekarang Hokuto sudah berbeda. Dia sudah dewasa, dia mampu menghadapi dirinya sendiri dan berpikir tanpa mengeluarkan emosi berlebihan. Kini kemampuannya untuk mengurus kehidupan karirnya sudah cukup untuk menghadapi masa lalu yang menyakitkan atau berbagai macam orang-orang yang mengelilinginya.

Kini dia telah sukses.

Mau seperti apapun keadaan Anzu menerimanya kembali, dia sudah menyelesaikan tugas sebagai orang dewasa yang membawa namanya sukses untuk keluarga dan rekan-rekannya. Dia akan menerima semua jawaban Anzu mengenai kedatangannya yang mendadak ini.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Saegusa."

"Masih datar seperti biasanya ya? Kau tidak berubah."

"Tidak," Hokuto menatap tajam ke arah Saegusa. "Jika aku 'seperti biasanya', maka aku tidak akan menanggapimu. Aku ada urusan dan sedikit terburu-buru. Permisi."

Hokuto berjalan begitu saja melaluinya. Di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah satu, yaitu menemui Anzu.

Hokuto yang sekarang berbeda dengan yang dulu.

Hokuto kembali melangkahkan kakinya sedikit lebih cepat, kemudian terhenti ketika melihat sosok gadis yang daritadi dicarinya tengah duduk mengarah ke jendela balkon yang menunjukkan pemandangan laut disinari bulan purnama indah disana.

Hatinya mengurungkan niat untuk menemui gadis itu.

Ketika langkah kakinya menginjak keluar dari tempat karaoke hingga sekarang, hatinya hanya terfokus pada satu hal untuk bertemu dengan Anzu. Tidak terpikirkan hal lain di kepalanya untuk menanyakan kabar atau mengajaknya untuk...menikah. Dia hanya ingin bertemu dengan Anzu yang sudah lama tidak ditemuinya. Melepas rindu yang rasanya ingin meledak jika berlama-lama diinterogasi oleh rekan-rekannya.

_'Lama tidak berjumpa'_

_'Hokuto-kun, sedang apa kau disini?'_

Jika Anzu menanyakan itu, jujur saja Hokuto sama sekali tidak tahu ingin menjawab apa.

_'Aku ingin mengajakmu menikah,'_

Itu hal yang gila!

Menemuinya, mengobrolnya, mengembalikan kembali kehidupan dan hubungan mereka di masa lalu, suatu masa dipenuhi kebahagiaan dan masa paling manis diantara masa manapun.

Apa dia sekarang bisa?

Memutuskan hubungan demi kepentingan karirnya, walau sekarang karirnya memuncak, apakah hubungan yang sebelumnya akan kembali seperti sedia kala?

Hokuto kembali menatap Anzu dari kejauhan. Bibir gadis itu sedikit bergetar ketika dia meregangkan ototnya untuk mencoba lebih rileks. Wajahnya yang biasa ceria itu tampak lebih lesu, apa karena bekerja seharian? Bibirnya sedikit lebih putih dibandingkan manusia normal.

Hokuto memberanikan diri melangkahkan kakinya.

"Anzu."

Panggilan itu keluar dari bibirnya membuat gadis yang dipanggil mendadak diam seperti patung seolah tidak percaya. Kemudian dia segera menaruh pandangannya ke sumber suara, menemukan pria yang sudah lama tidak dijumpainya tiba-tiba berada tepat di sampingnya.

"H-H-Hokuto-kun?!" Siapa yang tidak terkejut? "Lama tidak berjumpa! Hokuto-kun disini juga? Sedang apa?"

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan langsung keluar dari mulut Anzu seakan ember bocor yang tak mampu menahan air yang disebut rindu. Hokuto membalasnya dengan senyum tipis, rasanya tidak ingin menjawab.

"Sudah makan malam?"

"Tadi cuma makan roti.... Hokuto-kun belum makan malam?"

"Begitulah." Hokuto mengangkat bahu untuk menjawab seadanya. “Apa kau terlalu sibuk sampai lupa makan cukup? Bukankah disini ada cafe? Ingin kesana?” ajaknya.

Anzu tidak memberi jawaban lain selain “Iya,” dengan sedikit nada semangat. Bertemu kembali dengan orang yang disayangi setelah sekian lama seketika membuatnya melupakan rasa penat yang menempel di pundaknya dari tadi pagi. Pekerjaannya hari ini adalah meresmikan sebuah hubungan kerja sama antara beberapa agensi untuk memulai project baru. Acara besar yang membutuhkan banyak tenaga, walau dia memiliki banyak anggota tim disana tapi tetap saja terasa melelahkan.

Langkah kaki mereka berdua menuju sebuah cafe indoor dengan jarak sekitar lima meter dari pantai. Aroma angin malam dan laut yang bercampur menggelitik indera penciuman dengan udara dingin segar yang menyentuh kulit ditambah dengan dimanjanya penglihatan dengan lautan yang disinari bulan purnama memantulkan cahaya biru dengan kehangatan senyuman gadis yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak dijumpainya.

“Hokuto-kun ingin memesan apa?”

“Apa saja,”

Hokuto melihat gadis itu bersemangat memesan makanan dan bercerita singkat soal pekerjaannya kali ini. Dia juga bercerita tentang dia menyempatkan membeli CD lagu Hokuto dan menonton film yang pernah diperankan oleh Hokuto, entah itu sebagai tokoh utama atau bahkan hanya jadi figuran.

Hokuto merasakan cinta sang gadis kepadanya tidak hilang seperti yang dikhawatirkan rekan-rekannya. Apakah pemikiran gila tadi yang mengajaknya menikah dapat diungkapkannya sekarang? 

Dia mengajak Anzu untuk berjalan di sekitar pantai sembari menunggu makan malam, sekadar berjalan-jalan memainkan pasir pantai yang gelap dan menatap bulan purnama yang tersenyum melihat mereka.

Hokuto menatap langit yang dipenuhi bintang dan bulan, terlalu cerah seperti senyum Akehoshi yang daritadi menyuruhnya untuk segera melamar Anzu untuk hubungan yang lebih serius. Anzu sibuk berjongkok ketika menemukan sebuah keong. Suasana yang begitu cocok, dukungan dari rekan-rekannya dan hati yang daritadi mengatakan bahwa setelah ini dia tidak akan ingin lagi menjalani pekerjaan tanpa Anzu.

Melakukan pekerjaan tanpa kasih sayang dari orang yang dicintainya?

Hati kecilnya tidak menginginkan itu.

Tapi hatinya juga sedikit takut pada jawaban Anzu nantinya.  
Dua sisi hatinya tengah bertengkar sebelum memberikan tindakan pada kepala Hokuto tentang apa yang harus dikatakannya.

Namun kali ini keputusannya adalah mutlak. Jika tidak sekarang, maka dia akan sulit menemui Anzu kembali. Jika tidak sekarang, maka dia akan melepaskan Anzu dari genggamannya lagi. Dia tidak menginginkan itu.

Hokuto ikut berjongkok di samping Anzu sambil mengambil keong laut itu. “Hei, Anzu.”

“Iya?”

Desiran ombak yang menabrak terumbu karang, ombak kecil yang menyerang kaki mereka dan tatapan mata Hokuto yang lebih indah dibantu dengan sinar bulan. Bagian bawah mata Anzu sedikit memerah ketika menyadari jarak wajah dan tubuh mereka yang begitu dekat,

“Eh? Hokuto-kun bilang apa?”

Hokuto ingin berdiri dan menyeburkan diri ke laut. “H-Haruskah aku mengulanginya?!”

“B-Bukan, aku sungguh tidak mendengarnya! Suara ombaknya terlalu kuat!”

“Jadi yang dari tadi kubicarakan tidak kau dengar?!”

“C-Cobalah sedikit berteriak, Hokuto-kun!”

“Jarak wajah kita sudah sedekat ini dan kau memintaku berteriak pula....”

Hokuto memalingkan wajahnya, Anzu sedikit geram dan menahan tawa ketika menyadari wajah Hokuto sedikit memerah karena malu.

“Anzu...”

Hokuto kembali menatap gadis itu dengan serius, Anzu sedikit terpana melihat pria yang berada di sampingnya ini. Sejak dulu, dia selalu serius dan menanggapi semua pekerjaannya dengan sempurna. Benar-benar seorang pria yang selalu tidak terduga baginya.

_“Kau sudah tidak mencintai Anzu-chan lagi?”_

“Aku masih mencintaimu,“ Hokuto menarik napasnya sejenak. “Maukah kau menikah denganku?”



Cermin itu usai menunjukkan potongan masa lalu dari sekian banyak masa-masa kehidupan yang sudah dilalui oleh keduanya. Ruangan itu kosong, tidak ada seorang pun lagi yang berada disana. Keduanya telah mengambil langkah untuk maju, menyusun sebuah jalan bernama “Masa Depan” bersama-sama.

Hidaka Hokuto yang mengumumkan pernikahannya begitu mendadak—berterima kasihlah pada anggota Trickstar yang menyadarkannya—itu membuat dunia bergoncang. Momen lucu ketika setelah menerima jawaban Anzu, Hokuto sendiri masih gugup untuk melamarnya kembali di depan kedua keluarga mereka dengan cincin yang akhirnya disematkan di jari Anzu. Bulan tertawa kembali ketika seorang pria kembali menemukan cintanya. Hokuto masih ingat ketika dia diteriaki oleh beberapa rekannya ketika membuka konferensi pers mengenai rumor tentang dirinya yang akan menikah, dan tentu saja rumor itu disebarkan oleh anggota Trickstar, siapa lagi jika bukan mereka.

Upacara sakral itu tentu diperlihatkan oleh Laut, sebuah acara bertemakan Wedding In The Forest di pagi cerah yang terkesan sederhana namun mewah. Begitu banyak tamu yang menyaksikan upacara ini, bahwa pada akhirnya Hidaka Hokuto tidak lagi sendiri.

Di saat beberapa tamu tengah sibuk memperhatikan mempelai pria yang berdiri dengan sedikit gugup, sebuah kereta kuda berwarna putih mendatangi mereka. Ketika pintu kereta itu dibuka, tamu-tamu seketika dibuat kagum oleh kecantikan sang mempelai wanita yang memberi tatapan malu dan gugup.

Keduanya memberikan senyum paling membahagiakan dalam hidup mereka.


End file.
